I'm With The Band!
by wartortle4
Summary: AU: Ryan, Sam, Puck, Finn, and Mike are all members of Quinn's favorite band. Quinn's totally psyched to meet them, and they're equally as excited to get to know Quinn. Genderswap and some other stuff. Look inside for warnings.


So this is a stretch. Totally cheesy totally dirty straight up porn. I'm a little ashamed to write this ngl, but couldn't really pass up the oppurtunity to fill this.  
Features Quinn, Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Ryan (genderswap Rachel). Total PWP.  
Double and triple penetration, oral, anal, groupsex, genderswap. Wow this has everything.

XXXXX  
The show was over, and everyone was energized despite their sweaty and disheveled apperances.  
"Great job tonight guys." Ryan praised, setting Puck's guitar case in the back of the cargo bed of the bus. "We seriously nailed it."  
Sam grinned wide and placed his own case in the bed. "It took a few nights to warm up, but we seriously tore the roof off tonight. This tour is gonna kick ass!"  
Puck and Finn hollared in agreement and Mike just grinned. It took a few more minutes to load up their tour bus but soon enough they were packed.  
When Puck slammed the door to the bed and the group turned around, 5 pairs of eyes landed on a teenage girl.  
"Hello." Ryan said, smiling and moving to greet their fan. The entire group appreciated all the kids who came out to shows and did what they could to show that, but Ryan really was the fan favorite. As the lead singer who had been practicing interviews and fan encounters since he was 2, it really was a no brainer.  
"Hi!" The girl said nervously, biting her lip and looking up at Ryan shyly.  
Ryan held back a gasp of awe. This girl was absolutely gorgeous. Short blonde locks framed a perfectly sculpted face and emerald green eyes shimmered under the street light. She was tall, with a small chest that was totally compansated by her ass and legs.  
It was seriously lust at first sight.  
Ryan glanced behind him and saw that each of his band members where staring at the girl, hungrily. He smiled and thanked whoever was listening. It had been a long time since they had gotten to do this as a group.  
"I'm Ryan, what's your name?" Ryan finally offered.  
The girl smiled beatifully and Ryan felt his heart go crazy. "Quinn." She said.  
Puck finally got the confidence to step forwar and he smiled equally wide at the girl. "Hey Quinn. Awesome to meet you. Did you enjoy the show?"  
Quinn nodded fiercly, beaming and staring at the band in awe. "Yeah you guys were amazing! I've seen you 5 times and seriously, tonight was the best!" She gushed.  
Ryan grinned. "5? Wow. Thats awesome. Thank you for your support!"  
Quinn blushed and averted her gaze down to te ground, kicking her shoe at the pavement.  
Goddammit. This girl was so...innocent. There was no way she was older than 18 and for some reason, that thought just spurred Ryan on further.  
"Where's your friends, Quinn?" Ryan asked noticing that the girl was alone.  
Quinn blushed even harder. "Um, I came alone. My friends are all...really lame. They think you're the devils music or something."  
All 5 of them laughed at that, and Quinn giggled quietly. "Did you sneak out?" Sam asked teasingly.  
Surprisngly, Quinn nodded. "My parents don't exactly approve either. But I'm 18 and I'm graduating next month, so screw them!"  
Ryan exchanged a look with his bandmates and grinned. "Well Quinn, since you took such a risk for us tonight, we'd like to offer you an invitation to join us on our tourbus."  
Quinn's jaw dropped. "Really?" She asked, dumbfounded.  
Puck grinned from beside her, smiling like a wolf. "Yeah, we'll show you how we like to wind down after a big gig like this."  
Quinn squealed. "Wow oh my gosh! I can't- yes!"  
Finn unlocked the tour bus and opened the door and Ryan guided Quinn on.  
The bus was surprisingly bigger on the inside. The front lounge was complete with a kitchenette, a television, and every video game system known to man. The middle included a number of bunks in dissaray, and in the back there was another smaller lounge with a bit of recording equipment set up.  
Quinn took everything in with a dazed look on her face. "Wow this is like, huge!" She declared, as Finn and Mike dropped down onto one of the couches. "So what is it that you guys like to do to unwind?"  
Puck shut and locked the bus behind him and Ryan grinned.  
"Well, you're going to think its silly but tradition calls for it. After a really great show, we all like to jerk off." Ryan explained.  
Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Finn said from the couch, pulling down his fly as a cacophony of zippers echoed theoughout the bus. "It's a great way to unwind."  
Quinn gasped as Sam, who was closest to her, pulled his soft cock free from his boxers and started palming himself.  
Ryan groaned as he let his own cock spring free, already semi hard. "That is, normally we jerk off. Sometimes we like to ask for assistance."  
Quinn moaned quietly as she watched all the boys start rubbing themselves.  
"Well, I think I can help you guys there." Quinn said, her voice low and husky.  
"Yeah?" Ryan asked, taking his shirt off too. Quinn just smiled devilishly before she dropped to her knees in front of Sams cock and wrapped her fist around him. Slowly she started to jerk his massive length. She stuck her tongue out and licked around his angry red head in long strokes and lapping up drops of precum.  
"Fuck!" Sam grunted. The rest of the guys stood up and circled Quinn, stroking their lengths as they watched the girl lick at Sam's dick.  
Quinn sucked the tip of Sam's cock into her mouth and continued to swirl her tongue around him. Taking him about halfway, she used her hand to jerk the rest of his length as she bobbed up and down, laving the bottom of his shaft with her tongue and gently scraping her teeth against his head.  
"Fuck you're good at that baby girl." Sam praised, lowering his hands to sift through her blonde hair. Quinn hummed around his cock in agreement as she moved her freehand to grasp her still clothed breast.  
"Shit Sam stop hogging her." Finn grunted next to them.  
"Yeah, spread the love Q baby." Puck agreed.  
Letting Sam's cock go with an exaggerated pop of her lips and leaned back.  
"What do you boys want to do with me?" She asked breathlessly.  
"Everything." Ryan answered. "Now stand up."  
Quinn immediately jumped to her feet and the boys all surged in, groping and carressing every part of her.  
A pair of lips firmly attached themselves to her neck and she threw her head back in pleasure.  
Mike pulled away first. "She's wearing way too many clothes." He stated.  
Quinn gasped as 5 pairs of hands worked to quickly remove her of her clothes, throwing her tour shirt and jeans aside carelessly and leaving her only in a pair of black lace bra and panties.  
"Fuck." Puck grunted, grasping her ass firmly.  
Quinn groaned as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her thong and started to tug downwards while Finn worked to remove her bra.  
"I really need to fuck something right now." Quinn moaned.  
The group moved back and Finn wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her over to the couch. He lay down on it and she strattled his waist, moaning as her wet slit met his hard shaft. Without waisting much time, Finn grasped his cock and ran it between her pussy lips before lining it up with her hole.  
"Ah fuck!" Quinn shouted out as she sunk down around his cock. He was shorter than Sam was, but way thicker, and even though her cunt was dripping wet it took a minute to adjust.  
Finn's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hands flew to her hips. "Fuck you're so fucking tight." He grunted, thrusting upwards. Quinn squeaked as his thick cock speared inside her.  
"Oh shit." She gasped as she started to bounce on him, loving the way his big dick rubbed her insides. Finn started to thrust up with her, and soon they were fucking at a fast pace.  
Sam moved to stand the couch by Finn's head. "Come on baby, you left me high and dry back there." He said, rubbing at his throbbing member.  
Quinn leaned completely forward, her hard nipples rubbing against Finn's chest, and turned her head to take Sam into her mouth once again.  
Finn started moving faster, gasping as Quinn's hot cunt gripped his cock tighter and tighter. His balls were slapping against her ass at the rate they were going, and the bus was filled with the lewd squelching of her cum.  
"Fuck you're a pro at riding dick." Finn grunted, feeling his balls start to tighten.  
Sam moaned and gripped Quinn's hair again, pulling her down on his cock until she was gagging around it. "She's a pro a sucking it too." He obliged as he started thrusting lightly into her mouth.  
Quinn moaned in approval as both cocks thrust deep inside her and soon, Sam was roaring as thick globs of cum poured into her mouth. Quinn swalloed every drop as she pulled away from him and gasped as Finn's fingers reached up to start rubbing her clit.  
"Fuck fuck fuck yes!" Quinn grunted as her walls started fluttering around him. She was so fucking close to coming, and if his jerky thrusts were anything to go off of he was too.  
"Come on baby, cum on my dick." Finn ordered. "Oh god, take it!"  
Finn whimpered as he spurted into Quinn's tight channel, letting himself go. Quinn cried out as she continued to bounce on his cock for a few more strokes before gushing around him.  
"Ungh!" Finn groaned as he pulled his softening member out of Quinn, and a flood of cum spilled out of her pussy onto his lap.  
Finn and Sam moved away and Quinn looked up at the 3 remaining members, still unbelievably horny. "Who's next?" She gasped.  
Mike stepped forward and plopped on the couch, immediately pulling Quinn on his lap so she was facing reverse cowgirl style. He reached around her thighs and ran his fingers through her twitching pussy, collecting the mix of wetness seeping out.  
"Fuck. What are you? Fuck!" Quinn gasped as Mike reached further down to tease at her asshole.  
"I'm gonna fuck this cute little asshole of yours." Mike said before sticking a finger inside.  
Quinn cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She had never let any of her boyfriends back there before, but figured she could make an exception for her favorite band.  
He worked slowly, wiggling his finger around the tight cavity to loosen it up. Soon he had two, then three fingers inside, scissoring and wiggling until he was sure she could take him.  
With his clean hand, he grasped his cock and swiped it through her pussy, collecting wetness on his dick. He positioned his tip at the tight ring of muscles and slowly worked his hips.  
Quinn whimpered once his head was inside her but continued to take it as he slowly pushed himself all the way in.  
Mike grasped at her waist and rubbed her sides gently. "Let me know when I can move." He said, giving her a moment to adjust.  
After a minute, Quinn grunted "Yes!" And Mike slowly started working his hips eyes rolling as her tight ass choked his cock in the most spectacular way.  
Watching the scene unfolding infront of him, Ryan couldn't take it anymore. "Make room Chang!"  
Knowing what Ryan had in mind, Mike manuevered so he was lying down and Quinn was still straddling his thighs without breaking contact. He continued to pump steadily into Quinn's tight ass.  
Quinn groaned as Ryan approached, leaning her down so she was lying against Mike's cheat and kissing her neck gently.  
"Oh fuck!" She groaned when she felt Ryan's cock bumping against her clit. "Please please please Ryan!"  
Ryan grinned as he moved down to suck on one of Quinn's rosy pink nipples. "What do you want baby?"  
"Oh- gosh! Fuck I want you to fuck me!" Quinn gasped as Mike started to increase his pace.  
"Yeah?" Ryan asked. "You want me to fuck your pretty pink pussy while Mike fucks your ass?" Ryan asked, dragging his cock to Quinn's dripping opening and pushing just the tip of his cock in.  
"Yes!" Quinn shouted.  
Not one to deny a request, Ryan shoved his cock deep inside Quinn and started thrusting wildly. Quinn was so tight and hot, and Ryan could feel Mike fucking Quinn's ass from deep inside her pussy.  
"Fuck and I thought you were so innocent!" Ryan gasped.  
Quinn half moaned and half laughed. "Don't- fuck- judge a book by it's cover! Oh!"  
Ryan resumed sucking Quinn's breasts as him and Mike continued to pound into her.  
"Shit Ry." Puck groaned. "I'm dying here. Make room."  
Ryan and Mike both paused their movements.  
"What are you doing?" Quinn whined desperately, missing the friction the two men where creating. "I was so close."  
"Shh baby." Ryan said, kissing at her collar bone gently. "All three of us are gonna fuck you together."  
"What?" Quinn asked, confused. She didn't notice Puck get onto the couch and move behind Ryan, too frustrated by the two cocks lying still inside of her.  
"Pull out a little Ryan." Puck instructed, and Ryan complied.  
Quinn gasped in pleasure as she felt a third dick head rubbing against her pussy.  
"Oh fuck!" She moaned. "Oh god, I don't think you'll fit."  
"Do you not want me to?" Puck asked.  
"Oh please try!"  
With a little finesse and a lot of stretching, soon both Puck and Ryan were buried deep inside Quinn's pussy.  
"Oh god!" Quinn gasped and whined, reaching around to grip Ryan's back. "Someone please move!"  
Mike started his thrusting first, working back up to the pace he was at before, while Ryan and Puck worked out a rhythm to smoothly manuever themselves. Ryan in, Puck out. Puck in, Ryan out.  
Quinn couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe that she could take two guys, let alone three, but was loving the way her cunt was stretched around them.  
"Oh shit, yes. More!" Quinn groaned as Puck and Ryan started to move faster, matching Mike's pace. Soon, one of their thick heads was nudging at her gspot and Quinn was blind with pleasure.  
After a few more thrusts from behind, Mike groaned as he released deep inside Quinn's ass. Pulling out slowly and gently manuevring Quinn and his bandmates to the couch he moved away.  
"Shit boys, I'm so fucking close!" Quinn groaned, pulling Ryan's hair tighter.  
With Mike out of the equation, Puck and Ryan had a little more room to move faster. They continued to thrust, both losing rhythm until the were simaltaneously pummeling Quinn's hot wet pussy.  
"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Quinn shouted as her walls fluttered around the cocks inside her. "Yes!"  
Puck was the first to shoot his load, losing himself deep inside Quinn's cunt.  
The feeling of Puck's semen painting deep inside her pussy was enough to send Quinn spiraling over the edge. With a harsh cry she came, her walls clamping down on the two cocks still inside her.  
It took Ryan a few more pumps, moving slower due to the vice grip of Quinn's pussy, but soon he was letting loose deep inside her too.  
Both guys pulled out and a flood of mixed cum seeped out onto the leather sofa.  
"Holy shit." Quinn gasped, taking deep breaths.  
Ryan grinned. "So was this the best concert ever?"  
"Totally." Quinn agreed.


End file.
